Musicians and other artists are increasingly using computers to generate and record new music and other artistic works. There exists a variety of software programs designed to facilitate various aspects of the music generation and/or recording processes, each with varying degrees of functionality.
Among the challenges associated with many of the aforementioned programs is the lack of intuitive user-interfaces. It can be difficult and time consuming for a musician to learn to use different music software programs. This can be a particular challenge for musicians who frequently collaborate with new and different musicians who may or may not be familiar with their particular music software. Not only can time be lost in learning how to use a music program but a musician's creativity can be hampered by the constant tinkering with software that is less than intuitive.
In addition, many software programs fail to process audio input in the same way that it would be processed and/or output during a live performance on stage (e.g., using various effects pedals and/or amplifiers on an electric guitar).